


In The Moment

by Sharpey



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Eddie Gluskin Being Eddie Gluskin, Genital Torture, Gore, Impregnation, Lucille Sharpe Mention, M/M, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Change, Torture, Unconsciousness, Vaginal Sex, boy pussy, kind of ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpey/pseuds/Sharpey
Summary: Thomas is in the place of Waylon Park. Eddie sees Thomas as the perfect bride naturally, he is very pretty...





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims/gifts).



~*~

  
The night never seemed to fade. It was as if the sun decided not to rise anymore. This made it more difficult for Thomas to navigate the decrepit halls of Mount Massive Asylum. It was meant to be simple. Get in, record some shit happening and get out. Of course, that didn't go to plan at all. Thomas dreaded each step that took him deeper into the dark mysteries that surrounded the Murkoff Corporation. He'd never even seen most of the asylum since he started working. Due to numerous dangers, he was informed that is, he was not permitted anywhere one site without a personal guard- except for the one room where he spent most of his days on the computers.

It was like clockwork when Thomas sent that e-mail to Upshur. Being hooked up to the Morphogenic Engine- as punishment was possibly the most terrifying thing he'd experienced this far. Even while encountering very dangerous patients within the murky corridors- the engine was the worst thing to experience.  


Now trudging through bloodied and horrifying rooms and hallways, Thomas found himself at the very mercy of what was now left of Murkoff. With haggard breath Thomas clutched his camcorder tightly in his trembling bloodied hand. Naturally each turn of a corner presented a different horror- occasionally he’d find a battery to keep his camera alive. He’d made a promise to himself and those tortured at the hands of Murkoff that he’d expose the corporation for their inhumane experiments. The immense hallway he was in now lead to the females ward, a more recent addition to the building. He heard a couple of patients huddled in a corner muttering intangible sentences. Upon stepping closer, Thomas felt thankful that they didn’t leap at him. Instead his heart almost jumped into his throat when a patient he almost recognized appeared from around the corner.

“You! You’d make a lovely offering to the Thing below. Come here!” The man cackled maliciously.

Thomas turned and ran the opposite way fully intending on crashing through a window if need be. Running down a couple flights of stairs he turned down a corridor and attempted to open a half glass door- which was locked. Looking up through the window his heart stopped and he gasped in horror and surprise. A middle aged man stood on the other side with a grin and starring intently back.

“Hello darling.”

 _Eddie?_  
  
Thomas remembered this patient being one of the last ones being hooked up to the morphogenic engine. He recalled the man being more terrified and struggling to get away. He begged Thomas to help him.

_Hope he doesn’t remember me._

One side of Eddie’s face looked like it was burnt. Open sores and boils were red and blistering. An unfortunate reaction to the morphogenic engine. With a blink of an eye Eddie was gone and Thomas’s heart could not be beating any faster. He heard footsteps coming from a farther corridor and cursed.

_Shit! No, no, no, no!_

He remembered a janitors room back towards the stairwell, with a locker. If he could get there quickly enough he might be able to hide. With that he dashed back towards the stairwell and into the janitors closet, quietly closed the door and slipped into the surprisingly bare locker. The only sound was his blood pumping in his ears as his heart palpitations against his chest.

_Oh god._

He cupped a hand over his mouth at the sound of the door opening.

_Please no._

Thomas froze. Out of pure fear he could not move. If it were possible the fear grew when Eddie started singing aloud.

"When I was a boy, my mother often said to me,   
get married boy and see how happy you will be."

Thomas felt oddly entranced. The man did have a rather pleasant voice. However, his intentions were unclear which made this situation all the more creepy.

"I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find,   
who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind."

The sound of chains could be heard off to the side. Thomas tried to look between the slits, but he couldn't see Eddie. It wasn't until.

"I will have to look around   
until the right one I have found."

Thomas heard the chains being wrapped around the locker that he realized it was too late.

"No! No! Let me go!" Thomas begged and tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Darling, you've wrapped yourself up for me. A gift to be savoured and unwrapped."

The locker tilted backwards which caused Thomas to panic and fall against the metal walls. Once on his back he was greeted with a very pleased looking Eddie looming over him.

"Just relax my dear, we'll be home shortly."

The locker was being pushed out into the hallway to what Thomas assumed, his new hell.

"I apologize if I've been overly aggressive. A pretty thing like you should be treated with care."

Sometime later-which Thomas seemed to have blacked out briefly- the locker was being forced up right. In what little view he had through the broken slits of the lockers door, he could see a buzz saw table with an alarming amount of blood on it.

"This will calm you darling."

Eddie laid the nozzle of a hose against the broken grate near Thomas' face. He recognized the gas as don't sort of anesthesia, and within seconds he blacked out once more.

~*~

"...hold still...stop bleeding...I'm sorry..."

Eddie voice drew Thomas out of slumber and back into this hell hole. Immediately he tried pushing the locker door open, but it wouldn't budge. He was forced to watch as Eddie ripped his victims apart from the inside out, one by one. Luckily I'd had been a while since he last ingested anything substantial, so the need to throw up at the sight of sloppy vivisections wasn't as high as expected. Wherever Eddie stabbed or ripped apart his victim, Thomas practically felt himself. It was agonizing and horrible to witness.

The next victim, Eddie seemed fixated on 'making silky smooth'. This involved a deep cut from the chest down until the man no longer screamed or struggled. Eddie casually pushed him off the table like he was done with a new toy that he broke. Thomas felt himself slipping away as his vision faded around the edges. The last thing he recalled was the locker door being pried open.

~*~

"Wakey wakes my prince."

Thomas eyes twitched open and the bright light above was not expected. He closed his eyes again and gradually let them adapt. He shivered and went to wrap his arms around himself only to realize with horror that he was completely nude. His arms and legs were also tied down to whatever wooden frame Eddie had created around the table.

"Relax sweetheart, I know all of this is new and frightening to you.Just a few cuts here and there, remove all the vulgar parts. Creating a soft inviting place for my seed to grow and welcome our family into the world."

As Eddie spoke in an almost calming tone, he stroked his hand up and down Thomas' inner thigh. He shivered while clenching is eyes shut. Rather than the buzz saw, Eddie rolled over a tray layered with various surgical tools that made Thomas's stomach lurch. He swallowed in an attempt to keep any bile down.

"Pl-please Eddie, you don't have to do this." Thomas pleaded with tears brimming his eyes.

"I'll help you relax again darling, you're very tense. And I don't wish to cause you more pain than I need to."

A damp cloth is pressed over Thomas' mouth and nose. Gradually he goes slack once note and he falls into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

As Eddie had said, there wasn't much pain when Thomas initially woke up. An IV was hooked up to his wrist, possibly keeping him hydrated. Or so he hoped, but he had a feeling there was more in the drip than just saline. He felt very sluggish and weak as he could barely raise his head or arms. In an attempt to sit up, he felt something between his legs. A bulk of gauze and wrappings was nestled in the apex of his thighs. Thankfully he didn't feel much pain, and feared to see exactly was Eddie did to him. Thomas leaned his back against the headboard and reached down to carefully peel the gauze away. He couldn't believe his eyes. Where his manhood once was, now appeared to be a slit. From what Thomas remembered, it looked quite similar to a woman's cunt. Two soft looking folds covering up the opening, with a clit hidden beneath it's hood. Carefully and still trying to come to terms with what he was seeing, he touched the hood where the clit was underneath. His hips twitched with a familiar sensation.

_How is this possible?_

Had Eddie actually given him a fully fictional womanhood? It ached still, and there was small stains of blood on the soft skin and gauze. Again, Thomas' curiosity got the best of him and he reached down and touched himself. Without being able to get up, he figured what the hell. Using his index and middle finger he rubbed his clit until he found out that small circles feel the most pleasurable. Despite the feeling growing in his lower stomach, he hoped that he was dreaming.

"Are you enjoying yourself darling?" He heard Eddie's voice from the foot of the bed.

_Why didn't I see or hear him?_

"You've healed nicely I see." He chuckled lowly and sauntered around to the side of the bed. "I'm impressed with us both, you for being so beautiful and strong through this process, and I for resisting you for so long. But I don't have to resist anymore." He leaned forward and kissed Thomas deeply.  
“You’re all ready wet for me too, I’m very pleased.”

Thomas couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He now had- what seemed to be a functioning vagina, and was reacting to Eddie’s touches. It felt degrading and humiliating.

“No more worrying darling, just let me do the rest. Enjoy the feeling.” As the man whispered he sat up and undid his belt, freeing his manhood from the constraints. Tossing the rest of his clothes aside he carefully straddled Thomas’ torso and proceeded to stroke himself slowly. “You’re going to look vibrant when my seed takes. You’ll be glowing with new life that we created. A full round tummy with our child. It’s going to be beautiful.”  
With that Eddie eased himself into Thomas’s cavern. The wet sounds that their bodies made echoed through the room. Both moaning in bliss- Thomas in added slight discomfort. It felt so foreign yet familiar, this sort of pleasure he was experiencing. He felt Eddies fingers flicking and rubbing his clit and twitched around him.

“Oh-ahh!” He hissed and tried to twist away to no avail.

“Good girl, I’m so happy with you. Soon you’ll be filled with my essence and it will take. If not this time we have many chances to try again.”  
Again. God no.

Thomas’ mouth fell open in a response but nothing came out. Just a silent moan as he felt himself clenching around a now throbbing Eddie.

“I’m going to cum.” Eddie gritted between his teeth and bit Thomas on the neck drawing blood.

“Ahh-hah!” Thomas wheezed and arched his back in a silent cry of pleasure. He had little to no energy left to fight back. His last effort of resisting was to make sure there was no verbal counts of pleasure.

“Brilliant, darling. Magnificent.”

Thomas blinked. Had Eddie finished inside him? The thought made his insides curl with disgust. He wanted to clean himself, scrub the whole of Mirkoff away.

“Just wait here my dear and I’ll let you rest for a while.” Eddie cooed and gently kneaded Thomas’s lower abdomen. “Just to help us along.” He stepped up, off of Thomas and slid a pillow under his hips. “So as to not waste anything. Just relax, and recover. I will return shortly.

~*~

What felt like monies passed- Thomas had no idea. He realized thankfully that Eddie had neglected to tie him back to the bed. As quietly and swiftly as possible he got to his feet and slipped back into his tattered forgotten clothes. This was the last straw. With that he grabbed his cam quarter and took one last shot do his surroundings.

I’ve seen all I need to see, I’ve experienced enough. I’m leaving this place now.

With that he went to the nearest window and hoped out, running towards the main gate where a Jeep was parked- keys still in ignition. With his heart pounding in his ears he started the car and drove down the road he’d driving on one other time. This would be the last time. Another thought occurred to him as his mind drifted back to his very non-consensual encounter with The Groom.

_What will Lucille have to say about all this?_   


_~*~  
_


End file.
